Caminos Cruzados Arc2
by Akal
Summary: Segundo arco argumental de mi multicrossover de KH, Megaten y Panzer Dragoon. Riku al final logro regresar de Junkyard mientras que Sora investigaba en Twilight Town con desastrosas consecuencias. Continuación de otro fic no publicado.


Caminos Cruzados 

Arc2: "Puertas que deben abrirse, mundos que deben acabar"

Cap1:

Pueblo Crepúsculo estaba agitado, sus habitantes se escondían.

Axel tecleaba desesperado en el ordenador de los sótanos de la Mansión Foyer, intentando averiguar el funcionamiento del programa de seguridad invocador de Nakajima, todo intento era inútil y todo rastro de Demyx parecía perdido.

Roxas y Sora, Donald y Goofy luchaban en las calles.

Oteaban el cielo, luchaban codo a codo con desgana, pues Roxas desde un primer momento los llamo traidores y cobardes. Pero aquello parecía olvidado ahora, Bat era más importante.

Era más peligroso que la Organización Treceava junta. Bat era tan peligroso y tan letal como un demonio salido del infierno. Técnicamente, casi lo era.

Reunidos en el Lugar Usual, cuatro descansaban de aquella apresurada retirada.

- No pareció que Sestren activase el programa de Nakajima. – Dijo Roxas – Así que tenemos una mínima posibilidad de enviar de nuevo a Bat a donde pertenece. Según el diario de Lea, Bat debería de estar muerto.

- ¿El diario de Lea? Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Roxas, no entendemos nada de lo que nos dices¿Qué es Sestren¿Quien es Nakajima¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Pasa que eres un bastardo traidor, eso pasa. Todo esto ha ocurrido por tu culpa, la tuya y la de tus mascotas.

- ¡Nosotros no somos mascotas, Nosotros somos sus amigos!- Grito enfadado Donald- Además tu atacaste primero.

- Sep, tú nos atacaste primero cuando estábamos fuera de la estación, sin decirnos nada llamándonos cosas horribles, creo que merecemos una disculpa.- dijo Goofy- Nosotros no sabemos nada de nada.

- Ni tenemos ni idea de esa Torre en la Ciudad que Nunca Existió¿Cómo puede existir una cosa si no existe?

- Hablaremos cuando esto termine, Nakajima tenia razón entonces, Sestren nos ha tomado a todos por necios.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer ahora?- Sora pregunto – ese monstruo sobrepasa nuestras fuerzas.

- Atacaremos y resistiremos, la ayuda por parte de la Organización vendrá pronto.- y ante la mirada iracunda de los tres compañeros tuvo que añadir- De la Otra Organización me refiero.

Los tres amigos se miraron.

- ¿Qué hacemos, no podemos estar aquí por mas tiempo- Dijo Sora.

- No me parece una buena idea, pero si no hay más remedio- le contesto Donald.

- Si no hay mas remedio habrá que hacerlo ¿no? Quiero decir, si nos encuentra aquí lo vamos a pasar mal de todas maneras.- dijo Goofy.

- Lo hemos decidido, vamos a pelear junto a ti esta vez. –Le dijo Sora al fin a Roxas.

- Pero lo haremos a mi ritmo- Les dijo este.

Roxas salio corriendo del Lugar Usual, con un desafió para Bat saliéndole de la boca.

Sora llamo a la Keyblade que apareció en su mano y le siguió, sus amigos iban detrás, y Sora estaba seguro de que la lucha, en cuanto se produjese iba a ser memorable.

Lejos en el Bastión Vació, Riku leía en al biblioteca.

Leer no era de sus placeres favoritos, pero Sestren le tenía intrigado, mucho.

Un sistema informático que iba mas allá de toda regla y que databa de incluso antes de la Guerra de la Keyblade, que enfrento a todos los mundos conocidos. 

Lupa se lo contó todo en los túneles de Samsara aquel fatídico día, retomaría el trabajo de Greg y así, su muerte no seria en vano.

Termino de rebuscar en un grueso libro polvoriento, que al parecer hablaba de cosas aburridas y poco interesantes y se puso a buscar por las estanterías.

Rebuscando en una de ellas, mientras retiraba un entupido Mava, y retiraba un volumen polvoriento y carcomido encontró aquel pequeño y antiguo diario.

Las páginas amarilleaban y estaban rotas, algunas hasta caían, la tinta estaba reseca y se difuminaba en algunas partes por el descascarillado.

Cuando lo cogio varias paginas cayeron.

Riku las cogio y cuando vio por encima que tenían escritos se quedo paralizado, no era lo que estaba buscando, pero estaba seguro de que era algo importante.

Metió las páginas dentro del libro y se lo guardo en un bolsillo interior de la raincoat –extraña prenda para elegir de uniforme- para leerlo mas tarde, en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo y en ese mismo instante Mickey entro.

- Hola su majestad- Riku saludo amablemente.- ¿Qué te ha hecho venir por aquí?

- Hola Riku- le contesto el Rey Ratón- tengo un favor que pedirte.

- Que necesitas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, un mundo que hasta hace poco estaba sellado.

- ¿El Mundo Sellado?

- Si, un mundo que lleva sellado desde la Guerra de la Keyblade, el sello se rompe cada diez años revelando el camino.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Nakajima es de ese mundo, ya estará allí ayudando a su padre, y me ha pedido que le ayudemos, los Gaian no pueden intervenir, los de Mesiah tampoco pero una tercera fuerza si que puede y debemos hacerlo, ayudar al portador de la Keyblade de ese mundo a que habrá la puerta y lo destruya.

Riku miro asombrado al Rey.

- ¿Pero como es eso posible¿No se supone que nosotros debemos velar por la seguridad de los mundos¿Porque destruirlo?- Le dijo bastante nervioso.

- Porque ese mundo es especial, no le pasara nada. Se rige por unas leyes diferentes a las nuestras y si lo conseguimos, si conseguimos que sea otra vez el Mundo de la Libertad en vez del Mundo de la Ley... Ese mundo, sin duda merece un juicio, es hora de que tenga ese juicio y así su muerte, la muerte de mi amigo Waltz no habrá sido en vano.

- Si es así, entonces iré contigo y le ayudare su majestad.

- Gracias Riku.

En Pueblo Crepúsculo, las cosas estaban feas.

Al final Axel, había dejado el ordenador – que había destrozado, él no tenia paciencia, no era Vexen – y se había unido a la lucha en el momento adecuado.

Roxas estaba malherido, Donald estaba KO y Sora y Goofy solo podían defenderse de Bat.

En un momento en el Bat estaba lo suficientemente lejos de sus "aliados", le ataco en carga, con sus armas y con el fuego. El Murciélago gigante aulló de dolor.

- ¡Lea! – Dijo con odio- ¡Te dignaste a parecer al fin!

Aquello se convirtió en una vorágine de fuego y viento, Axel atacaba con sus armas y Bat le contraatacaba con sus colmillos.

Sora y Goofy, recogieron a Donald y se retiraron y Roxas les imito.

Vieron la batalla desde lejos, descasando, intentado buscar el momento para meterse dentro y atacar por sorpresa.

Y ese momento llego, el fuego y el viento se retiraron, Axel estaba de rodillas y Bat apenas podía agitar las alas.

En ese momento Donald recupero la consciencia y decidió que Bat se las pagaría y ejecuto Thundaga sobre el.

Bat aulló de dolor y se quedo paralizado unos instantes, instantes que aprovecharon Goofy y Sora, Roxas y Axel para atacar al demonio.

Goofy le pego en el hocico con todo el escudo, Sora le dio en toda la cabeza con la Keyblade y Axel y Roxas le inutilizaron completamente las alas.

Pero Bat no se daba por vencido y se libro de ellos con un terrible ataque de viento que los lanzo al suelo. Y en ese momento...

- ¡Danza agua, Danza!

Y columnas de agua se abalanzaron sobre Bat, una surgió debajo de el, y lo alzo para después dejarlo caer al suelo.

Bat apenas podía levantarse y el golpe final le llego de Donald y de Sora, que ejecutaron Thundaga sobre el.

Y Bat cayó muerto delante de la estación, el olor a carne quemada y a sangre impregnaba el aire.

Demyx avanzo lentamente hacia Axel y Roxas, parecía bastante malherido pero su actitud parecía tan carefree como siempre.

Mientras Axel se acercaba a Demyx, para preguntarle sobre ciertas cosas relacionadas con sistemas informáticos Roxas se giro para hablar con Sora y sus amigos.

- Gracias por todo – les dijo- Donald, Sora, Goofy... Habéis sido de una gran ayuda.

- No ha sido nada- contesto Donald.

- Solo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer- dijo Goofy.

- Roxas por cierto, ahora que supongo que ya sabrás cual es el verdadero enemigo supongo que ya no tendremos que volver a pelear ¿verdad? No me gusta pelear contigo- añadió al final Sora.

- A mi tampoco me gusta pelear contigo- le respondió Roxas- pero eso no depende de mi, depende de Xemnas y de nuestra mascarada- y señalo a Axel y a Demyx que hablaban tranquilos sin prisa y sin pausa sobre Sestren - Eso no depende totalmente de nosotros, pero intentaremos ayudar en todo lo que podamos.

En ese momento Axel y Demyx se acercaron.

- Tenemos algo que darte ¿verdad Demyx? – dijo Axel.

- Si – dijo Demyx mientras se sacaba un papel arrugado de un bolsillo – estas son las coordenadas de un mundo que quizás te gustaría visitar y espero que llevéis mucha crema solar porque...

- Demyx...- le corto Axel bastante poco amigablemente.

- Si... Esto... – continuo – Que tengáis mucho cuidado con el Sol mientras estéis allí. Llegad de noche a estas coordenadas, preguntad por el líder de Lokapala. El os dirá como acabar con Sestren.

- Nosotros no podemos hacerlo – dijo Axel tranquilamente- espero que lo entendáis.

- Y además es un problema que nos atañe a todos – le continuo la frase Roxas.

- No os preocupéis. Iremos – les dijo Sora – ya que vosotros no nos queréis decir las respuestas quizás esa persona de la que habláis nos las quiera decir. ¡Chicos, nos vamos!

Y Sora salio corriendo hacia la salida, Donald y Goofy se despidieron de aquel extraño trío con un saludo de cabeza y marcharon en pos de él.

Antes de que Sora desapareciera de la vista Axel lo llamo.

- ¡Sora!

Sora se detuvo y lo miro y Axel le dijo.

- ¡Sora¡A través de la Caída, la Niebla y el Fuego!

Sora alzo una mano, en señal de entendimiento y despedida.

Preparada ya la nave Gummi para partir, Riku todavía seguía en la biblioteca, leyendo el libro que encontró.

Era un cuento, una leyenda. De la Guerra de la Keyblade.

Hablaba mas o menos de lo que el Rey Mickey le había estado contando antes, bueno de sus inicios.

De cómo en la Guerra de la Keyblade, dos amigos y guerreros, se pelearon entre si para ver cual seria el elegido que representara a su mundo en la Guerra, de cómo ese mundo quedo atrapado en si mismo en la guerra civil sellado del contacto de otros por una oscuridad mas negra que la de los Sincorazón.

La leyenda decía que los dos antiguos amigos y compañeros todavía seguían luchado uno en los Firmamentos, el otro en el Infierno.

Cuando cerró el libro, Mickey entro por la puerta de la biblioteca y Riku se sobresalto.

- La nave esta lista – le dijo el Rey Ratón – recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.

- Mickey, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa sobre la que he estado leyendo últimamente- y le mostró el pequeño libro - ¿Esto tiene alguna relación sobre la situación del mundo al que vamos?

El Rey no le contesto.

- Solo quiero saberlo – insistió Riku.

- Si - le contesto el rey Mickey – pero eso es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, solo es un cuento. Es hora de irnos.

Riku asintió y se levanto, volvió a guardar el libro y se marcho junto al rey, de nuevo al camino, de nuevo a la aventura.


End file.
